Comfort Food
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Comfort food and Horatio. Need I say more? Rated T for now. Cal is angry and uses some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****First, an apology for the tearing down and reposting of this chapter. When I began chapter two I realized that it should really have been a part of chapter one, so I tore it all down and starte****d over again. This is the way chapter one should really have ended. **

**Second, to those of you who posted reviews on the original chapter one, I am truly sorry that they were lost when I deleted it. Please forgive me. **

**Cal, my dearest sis, t****hank you for the research on Kelly's Cajun Grill. This poor ole Yankee had no idea what was authentic and what wasn't. Grin. **

**Comfort Food**

"It is the decision of this court that the defendant be cleared of all charges and freed from custody of the Miami Dade Police department." Judge Fortier brought his gavel down on his desk with a resounding crash. "Court is adjourned."

In the silence that followed his words, Calleigh sat in her seat, stunned at the turn of events she had just witnessed. Capitalizing on one tiny mistake made by a green CSI hired only a month earlier, the defense attorney, who was well known for representing the scum of Miami, had dismantled the carefully prepared case the blonde haired ballistics expert had put together. Toliver Krantz aimed an oily smile at his adversary, and spoke.

"An impressive case, Ms. Duquesne. Too bad it wasn't water tight." He leaned down as though to share a confidence with an old friend. "Next time I would suggest handling the more delicate procedures yourself."

Only her innate sense of decorum and control kept Calleigh from slapping the smug face of the hated attorney. Inwardly she seethed with fury, knowing that a criminal had just been freed and would be back out on the streets in less time than it would take her to gather her things from the office and head back to her condo.

Without voicing any of the stinging retorts that burned on her tongue, Calleigh stood from her chair and exited the courtroom. The staccato clatter of her heels on the marble floor in the hall outside was the only sound to be heard from the obviously angry CSI.

Lieutenant Caine, who had observed the proceedings with a growing sense of revulsion, knew just how angry his second in command was after losing what should have been a slam dunk case. Seldom did Calleigh keep her thoughts to herself when it came to issues of right and wrong. It was only when she was insanely furious that she held her tongue. The silence that surrounded her gave terrifying evidence that she was angrier than he'd seen her in years.

Just then Toliver Krantz stepped into Horatio's path and extended a hand which the lieutenant took out of sheer reflex.

"You are to be congratulated, Lieutenant." Krantz' effort at grace in victory was woefully lacking. "That ballistics expert of yours is quite the cracker jack. I'd hate to be up against her in every case. She'd win more of them than I would."

"Did you tell her that?" Horatio's voice was a menacing growl.

"I'll let you carry the message."

"Not man enough to tell her yourself?"

"Charming, Lieutenant Caine. Charming." The slick lawyer gave a mock salute. "Until next time."

Horatio bit the inside of his jaw and said nothing, knowing that to say anything would only encourage the man in his drivel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at CSI headquarters, Calleigh jerked her leather jacket from the coat tree, almost upsetting it in the process. Leaving everything on her desk in disarray, she gathered up her purse and keys and strode angrily down the hall to the time clock and signed out almost a full hour early. Horatio would question her early departure, but she was just to angry to care.

Calleigh headed straight home, knowing that in her current state of mind, even her usual sanctuary at the gun range would be dangerous. Alone in the confines of her silver Mercedes, she allowed the anger to erupt. Had anyone been able to hear her over the blaring of the radio they would have been stunned at the profanity laced tirade issuing from the beautiful mouth. Almost 20 minutes later, the tires of the sleek car skidded to a stop on the driveway in front of Calleigh's home.

Fussing and still cursing under her breath, Calleigh stomped up the walk toward the front door. Rather more forcefully than she intended, she inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. Her purse she flung on the table and her keys she dropped into the silver tray. Making her way to her bedroom, she unsnapped her holster and laid her .45 on the dresser and unclipped her badge, laying it next to her weapon. Her leather jacket was next and she carelessly tossed it on the bed. She kicked her shoes off and padded barefooted out of the bedroom and down the hall toward the kitchen, intending to quench her anger with alcohol. Calleigh usually never drank anything stronger than a couple of mojitos after work with Nat or the guys, but tonight she felt the need for something stronger to match the fire of her displeasure. Reaching above her head to the highest shelf of the cabinet, she felt for the bottle of scotch she had hidden there and carefully brought it down. She opened it and splashed a quantity of the amber liquid into a clean class, but before she had time to raise it to her lips, the doorbell rang.

"Who the hell?" Calleigh muttered, setting her drink down on the counter and sloshing some of it out.

She stormed angrily to the front door and without even looking through the peep hole, jerked it open.

"This had better be damned good..." she started, but lapsed into shocked silence when she saw Horatio standing there, his arms laden with containers of take out food from Kelly's Cajun Grill.

"Evening, Ma'am. Had dinner yet?" There was a twinkle in Horatio's eyes that completely cooled the heat of Calleigh's anger at having her solitude disrupted.

"Kelly's Cajun Grill, huh?" She said with the merest hint of a smile.

"Comfort food." Horatio offered.

"You think I might need some comfort?" Calleigh sassed.

"Do you?" Horatio's tone held part challenge and part understanding.

At last Calleigh smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I do. Come in, Handsome."

Calleigh led the way into the well-appointed, but smallish kitchen of her condo and reached to take some of the containers from Horatio's hands. Placing them on the counter, she pried the lid of one partially open, sniffed and grinned broadly.

"Now how did you know that gumbo is one of my favorite things in the world, next to guns, of course?"

"Lucky guess?" Horatio smiled as he helped set out and open the rest of the containers, releasing even more tantalizing smells.

"You? Guess? Never!" Calleigh laughed.

"I followed the evidence."

"Uh huh." Calleigh put both hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side in a comical imitation of her redheaded boss. "Right you did. Really, Horatio, how did you know?"

"Well, the evidence states that you are from the southern state of Louisiana and are familiar with if not fond of the foods from that part of the country. After a disappointing day like today, it sometimes helps to eat comfort food. Soothes the soul if you will."

Horatio should have known it would be the wrong thing to say.

Quicker than lightning, Calleigh's temper flared back to life. "I swear Krantz will need more than his soul soothed if he ever speaks…"

Whatever else the irate blonde was going to say was muffled by the insertion of a piece of warm French bread. Horatio slipped the tasty morsel into her mouth and held it there until he felt her bite off a piece of it, then he withdrew his hand, but not before he had let his fingers trail over her lips in a tiny caress.

"Mmmfff…that is….so not fair, Horatio Caine," Calleigh mumbled out between chewing and swallowing the bite of bread she'd taken from Horatio's hand. "Delicious, though."

"So are we going to stand here with me diffusing your temper all evening or are we going to eat this meal? Kelly assured me it was as authentic a Louisiana meal as one could get here in Miami." Lively blue sparks dance in Horatio's eyes as he smiled at Calleigh, daring her to stay angry.

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Well, then let's not let it get cold."

"I like the way you think, Ma'am."

Both Calleigh and Horatio worked quickly to set the small table in the dining room and soon were ready to dig into the tempting meal. Just as she started to sit down, Calleigh noticed two containers off to the side of the others they had opened and set out. She went back to the counter once more and came back with the last two boxes. "And what could this be, I wonder?" Eagerly she peeked under the lid and let out a happy squeal when she saw the contents.

"Peach cobbler! Horatio Caine not only have you brought me my favorite meal, but you brought my favorite dessert. I could just kiss you!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know this chapter is almost unforgivably short, but I find myself once again working without the aid of my capricious muse, Athena. We received yet another jolt this weekend, that of the loss of my mentor in writing. Athena is pouting and I am writing alone. If the quality is not up to my usual standards, I do apologize.**

**Lt. Caine**

**Chapter 2**

Never one to be taken off guard easily by an emotional outburst, Horatio crossed his arms over his chest, leaned back in his chair and aimed a rare, full smile at Calleigh.

"Care to explain that comment, Ma'am?" His voice dared her to refuse.

"I'll do better than that," Calleigh quipped lightly, stepping over to Horatio's chair.

She leaned down, aiming to place a quick kiss on his cheek, but swiftly captured her chin in his fingers and turned his head just enough to intercept her lips with his in a warm, tender kiss. Calleigh was instantly enchanted. Time stood still for a moment as Horatio's lips moved over hers. All thoughts of food, comfort or otherwise disappeared and Calleig knew nothing bt the pleasure of Horatio's kiss. A soft sigh of protest escaped her lips when Horatio at last broke the kiss and nuzzled her forehead with his. His hand continued to stroke along her jaw and down along her neck until gradually he broke contact with her completely.

"You know," she murmured breathlessly, "that could be called entrapment."

Horatio brushed another kiss over her lips and smiled. "It might be, but me thinks the lady doth protest."

"Hmmm. Now you're quoting Shakespeare, eh? Comfort food AND poetry? I sense a plot to undermine my defenses."

"Is it working?" Horatio winked at her.

"Like a charm." Calleigh sassed.

"Good. I'll finish working on my "entrapment" skills later, but for now let's finish this meal before it gets cold."

"I'll hold you to that, Handsome."

One more tiny kiss, and Calleigh returned to her chair, although not without scooting it closer to Horatio, whereupon she began to eat with obvious enjoyment. She spooned a great deal of rice into her gumbo and then dished out a healthy portion of baked macaroni and cheese onto her plate along with the partially eaten stick of French bread that Horatio had fed her earlier.

Horatio sat watching her, amazed at how much food the tiny blond was consuming. Shaking his head, he smiled to himself and continued eating as well, although not with the same gusto as Calleigh. He wouldn't have admitted it to her, but he did not like gumbo in the least. He was however willing to put up with it just to be with her for the evening. If eating gumbo accomplished that end, then he would eat gumbo until it was coming out his ears. The prospect of the still warm peach cobbler for dessert, soothed his distaste at the main portion of the meal and he finished eating only slightly after Calleigh dropped her spoon into her empty bowl.

"Now for dessert," she said brightly.

Horatio's eyes darkened slightly with carefully controlled emotion. "Yes, time for dessert. Why don't…why don't we take it into the living room with a cup of coffee and be comfortable?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Calleigh agreed, "but I think I'll finish the glass of scotch I poured just as you rang the doorbell. Care for some?"

"Hmmm. Peach cobbler and scotch. It just might work." He nodded agreement.

Calleigh stood up from her chair and reached to clear away the plates from the table before Horatio's words truly registered with her. One eyebrow quirked upward until it almost disappeared into her hairline. "Just might work for what?" she challenged with a smile.

"Might work to get me another kiss…"

Calleigh's laughter floated out and Horatio greedily soaked it in, committing it to permanent memory.

"I think testing that theory would be a splendid way to spend the rest of the evening." Calleigh flirted openly.

"Oh you do, now?" he grinned madly.

Horatio felt positively giddy with the deliberate flirting, felt like he was treading water well over his head, felt as though he were standing on a high precipice about to fall off…it was the most exhilarating feeling he'd had in years. His original intent for the evening had been innocent enough; bring Calleigh some "home cooking" and hope that it helped soothe the disappointment of losing such a high profile case to such a scumbag lawyer, but all of that had changed with her kiss. They were far beyond mere comfort food at this juncture.

Standing up, Horatio took over clearing the dishes from the table and carrying them to the sink, while Calleigh set out two clean plates and spooned out the cobbler from the take out containers. When the last dish was putin the sink , Horatio wiped his hands on the clean dishtowel lying on the counter, then he turned to see that Calleigh had their drinks and dessert ready.

"Shall we?" Calleigh said.

"Indeed, we shall," Horatio answered. "Indeed we shall."

Carrying a plate of cobbler in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other, Horatio followed Calleigh into the living room, anticipating what the rest of the evening would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Muted light from the flickering candles scattered here and there around the room on the mantle and several small end tables bathed the living room of Calleigh's condo, Soft shadows floated on the floor, lending an atmosphere of intimacy to the moment. The unmistakable fragrances of Jasmine and warm vanilla floated teasingly on the air.

Hoping that Calleigh wouldn't mind too much, Horatio toed off his shoes before seating himself on the luxurious leather couch. He carefully placed his dish of peach cobbler on the magnificent glass-topped coffee table in front of them and took a sip of his scotch, savoring the taste before settling back against the cushions at his end of the couch.

Calleigh smiled at Horatio and took a bite of her cobbler before she too plopped down on the couch at the other end. She leaned over and slipped off the dangerously sexy high heels she had worn all day, tossing them aside and then curled her legs up beneath her in cat-like fashion.

_Too far away from me,_ Horatio thought. Aloud he said, "So. How is it that you, whom I've never seen drink anything stronger than a mojito, are in possession of a bottle of scotch of a very respectable vintage?"

Immediately the expression on Calleigh's face told Horatio that he'd unintentionally hit a nerve, a very painful nerve from the looks of it.

"The scotch." Calleigh reached for her glass and picked it up, staring into the deep amber liquid with a far away look in her green eyes. She absently stirred her drink with the tip of one finger before looking back up and into Horatio's pensive gaze.

"The scotch is a souvenir of the last time I had to dig daddy out of a mess at his favorite watering hole."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I asked," Horatio murmured softly, his tone laced with deep regret. Kenwall Duquesne's escapades with alcohol were a well-known and continual thorn in Calleigh's side and Horatio regretted causing her further discomfort over it.

"Don't be, Handsome. It's not your fault my daddy can't hold his liquor. He was more drunk than usual that night and Trina called me to come pick him up so he wouldn't kill himself trying to drive. When I got to the "Mono Loco Verde" she handed me the bottle of scotch and told me daddy had already paid for it. I took him home and put him to bed and forgot all about the scotch until I was already home with it. I first intended to dump it down the toilet, but then I remembered just how expensive that stuff can be, so I just stashed it in the top of the cabinet. I think I've had one glass out of it before tonight."

"And after losing the case today you were going to have another one out of it. Am I right?" Horatio's piercing blue eyes refused to let Calleigh look away and she nodded affirmatively.

"Well, if you're dead set on emptying that bottle, how about...how about I help you? I lost in that case too, you know." Horatio's gentle wink softened whatever sting might have accompanied his words and Calleigh smiled.

"Let's save some of it. We might want to do this again."

"Oh really?" Horatio chuckled. "Lose a case, have comfort food and drink together? Not a bad proposition. I think I like the sound of that. But how about we leave out the losing another case part and just have dinner and drinks next time?"

"I love the way you think, Handsome." Calleigh smiled and then frowned almost in the same breath.

"What is it, Sweetheart?"

"Well…you're there and I'm here and that seems at odds with the theme of the evening, doesn't it? It would seem to me that it would be more comfortable if I were closer to you."

"Hmmm. Shall we investigate that theory?" Horatio played along willingly, eager not only to lighten the mood that he had inadvertently dampened, but also to have Calleigh near him.

"Just a sec…"

Calleigh nimbly uncurled herself from the couch, gathered up her glass of scotch and her plate of cobbler and moved it all to Horatio's end of the coffee table and then settled herself comfortably with her back against his chest. She turned to look up at him blushing at her own audacity, but then batted her eyes at him and whispered, "I hope you don't mind."

"Quite the contrary Ma'am," he said. "I would have very much minded if you hadn't moved down here with me."

His arms went around her and snuggled her securely to his chest and his chin nestled perfectly against the top of her head.

"I'd say…" Horatio's voice was soft and muffled against the silken cloud of Calleigh's hair, "…I'd say that your theory of comfort proves absolutely true, Sweetheart. This is far more comfortable than sitting here just looking at you."

For long moments, neither of them said anything else. Both were perfectly content to bask in the moment, close and warm and secure with each other.

TBC

**A/N I apologize for the brevity of this chapter, but short bursts seem to be all Athena can sustain for the moment. I know better than to push her when she's in a blue funk like this or else she will completely shut down and I'll get nothing out of her. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**Lieutenant Caine**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You realize, don't you…" Horatio's voice rumbled pleasantly against Calleigh's back, "…you realize that one of us will have to get up if we want our drinks and cobbler?"

"Pout." Calleigh sighed and wriggled to get closer to the warmth from Horatio's body. "I'm too comfortable to move."

The squirming movements of Calleigh's slender form against him sent shockwaves of arousal crashing through Horatio, straight to the lower regions of his body. He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly before answering Calleigh's innocent protest.

"Comfortable?" His voice was incredulous and more than a little strained.

"Mmmm. Yes, comfortable, Horatio. Why? What's wrong?"

"Ah…well…um…" Horatio shifted a bit, trying to ease the ache in his loins that had grown exponentially since the moment Calleigh had moved to his end of the couch and snuggled herself next to him.

"Horatio?" Calleigh turned to look up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Calleigh…Sweetheart…you're not exactly making me relaxed here…" he stammered. His face turned beet red and Calleigh's eyes widened as the fierce blush traveled all the way to his hairline.

Instantly, Calleigh became aware of just how uncomfortable she had made Horatio. The unmistakable proof of it pressed hard against her lower back, and her mouth formed a silent, surprised 'O'.

Horatio managed a sheepish grin and murmured, "Yes, well…"

"I'll get the drinks," Calleigh squeaked.

"Forget them," Horatio growled softly. "I want you exactly where you are, Sweetheart."

Drinks and cobbler were forgotten as Horatio slowly turned Calleigh in his arms so that she was lying flush against his chest. "I think I'll have you for dessert," he whispered just before his lips closed over hers.

Time and space dissolved, leaving Calleigh suspended in a world where reality lay only in the touch of Horatio's hands and the taste of his kisses. An eternity later, when she finally returned to the here and now, she discovered that they were lying prone on the couch with Horatio's lean body stretched intimately above her. They were both shirtless, evidence of the heated exchange that had burned through their reasoning, leaving them defenseless against their mutual hunger for each other.

"I think…" Horatio murmured against the bare skin of Calleigh's shoulder, "…I think we might have to move this to somewhere more comfortable." There was the merest hint of emphasis on the word "comfortable" in his voice, but Calleigh didn't have time to consider that fact. Gentle nips of his teeth sent shivers of pleasure dancing over her silken skin and she struggled to form an intelligent response or even think conectedly

"Horatio…I…"

"Yes?" The silky growl of his voice caressed her as surely as his hands. "Talk to me, Sweetheart." His encouragment fell useless in the face of his continued sensual and loving assault on her senses.

"Bedroom," Calleigh managed to say between brief but intense kisses.

"Hmm…I…couldn't…agree…more…"

Horatio placed one last breathtaking kiss on Calleigh's lips before maneuvering to sit upright away from her. Quickly then, before either of them had time to reconsider, Horatio reached down, scooped Calleigh up into his arms, stood and began walking toward the darkened hallway leading to the bedrooms.

Calleigh lay cradled in Horatio's arms, looking up into his face, her eyes dark with need and anticipation. Lifting one hand, she stroked her fingertips over his lips and smiled. "Last door on the left."

Needing no further direction, Horatio nudged the door open with his knee and carried Calleigh inside and straight to the bed, where he gently set her on her feet, but did not release her from his tender embrace.

"Calleigh, you are so very beautiful, so very desireable." His eyes drank in the sight of her before him. "But you must know that this is not the reason I came tonight." Grimly he battered down his own desires, knowing that Calleigh had to truely understand that the food was not just a method to achieve an end for him. "I honestly came to…"

Whatever else he was going to say was trapped behind Calleigh's finger pressed firmly to his lips.

"Horatio Caine, if you say one more word…" She sighed. "You are overthinking things here, Handsome. I know you didn't bring the food here just to seduce me into having sex with you. You came to check because you were honestly concerned. And if you hadn't come this evening, I probably would have emptied that bottle and you'd have been without me in the morning."

Calleigh's blunt assessment momentarily chilled Horatio's ardor, and he winced to hear the verbalization of the evening's events. A sigh whispered from his lungs and he ducked his head, averting his gaze from her penetrating look.

Calleigh was having none of that.

"Look at me, Horatio Caine," she ordered softly. When he did not respond, she took his chin in her fingers and gently forced his head up so she could look into his stunning blue eyes. Tenderly she kissed him and then pulled back. "This has been building between us for years. It was bound to happen. All the inuendos, the flirting, the hints… it was inevitable."

"But Calleigh…"

"Hush, Horatio. Do you want me?" she challenged, pressing herself even more firmly against his chest and drawing a gasp of pleasure from him.

A groan was her answer, along with a visible darkening of his eyes to almost black. The next thing Calleigh knew, Horatio had toppled her backward onto the bed and was feasting hungrily from her lips as he kissed her deeply. His hand traveled downward toward her hips and then moved smoothly to unfasten the waistband of her jeans. Just before his hand slipped inside he murmured, "Comfort food indeed. I'm hungry, Calleigh. Feed me."

FIN

A/N Some of you will want me shot for not carrying this scene out to its conclusion. Others of you will applaud the fact that I left the more intimate details to your imagination. The older I get, the less I am inclined to write scenes of intense, graphically detailed sex. Perhaps I'm softening around the edges, but after all these two have been through, I begin to feel that they deserve some privacy in their intimate moments. For those of you who find that concept lacking, I do apologize.

Lietuenant Caine


End file.
